In modern society, the illuminating device is widely used for the illumination application, and higher requirements are put on the illumination, for instance, the lamp is required to be capable of being turned on and off automatically and periodically, or capable of providing brightness to different degrees in different applications, higher demands are exerted on the illumination control.
An illumination system is usually controlled with an auto dimming method in office or building. A common solution is using a DALI (digital addressable lighting interface) system to connect individual illumination devices and to adjust operation states thereof. The weak point of this method is a high cost which is reflected on, in one aspect, additional wires for connection with the DALI bus, and in the other aspect, need of control by a complex computer system such as KNX. In addition, the maintenance cost also becomes a problem.
Another solution is to directly use a wireless PIR sensor or an illuminating device having the PIR sensor in the building. In this situation, there is no need to spend too much on wiring or configuring computer hardware, but it cannot form a central control system, then the illuminating devices cannot be controlled separately. For instance, when a person passes by, the PIR sensor is designed to receive a signal and drives all illuminating devices to work, but illuminating devices far away from the person do not need to be driven in this situation, thus, unnecessary power consumption is caused.